Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers
by MidnightRose117
Summary: A series of drabbles from your favorite Attack on Titans characters as they write out letters to Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction writers addressing the many cliches, romantic pairings, and other things that they have found themselves written into! Mostly canon setting. No pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Eren Yeager

**Letter 1- Eren Yeager**

**A/N: **Well first off thanks for taking the time to check out this story-or well drabbles! I would like to make it known that by writing these drabbles I'm in no way trying to or have the intention of insulting or offending anyone's story or favorite pairings, but rather I'm writing these because I don't think anyone else has done it and that it will make a entertaining and hopefully funny story. So please keep this in mind that this is not meant to be something taken really seriously!

Second these drabbles will be mostly based on _Attack on Titan_ cliches and pairings that are common within fanfiction, and not so much on things that have happened in the anime/manga since I do not want to spoil anything for anyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character of _Attack on Titan, _Hajime Isayama does! Also this story is inspired by **Sarinistes'** Bleach drabble series, which you can check out by using the link below~

s/8300491/1/Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

I can' believe this! The things in here about me and my friends...these stories are just sick! I am a member of the Survey Corps my job, no- my life purpose is to destroy all of those disgusting titans and take back humanity's freedom! To take back what belongs to us! OUR BIRTH RIGHT AS HUMAN BE- (SNAP!) _*stops writing and rushes off to go get a new writing tool*  
_

Anyway that being said first off, Armin and Mikasa are my childhood friends! You got that? Friends! I do NOT sneak off in the middle of the night into the horse stable to make out with Armin or Mikasa and definitely not that horse face! Let alone do any of the other ridiculous things you writers have me doing with them.

Seriously! Mikasa is just...a great friend and thats all! I do not _*cheeks turn slightly red* _have sex with her.

THEN all this stuff you have about me and the Captain, is just beyond disgusting! Just what the hell do you think I do in my spare time!? I mean yes its true that I'm under Captain Levi's watch, but that means he's just suppose to look after me to make sure I don't accidentally transform. NOT look at me undress or chain me to his bed and do whatever the hell you guys have me doing in these stories! At most I admire him for how skilled he is at taking down titans!

He only beat me up at that hearing in order to save my life, to show that I'm not a threat to humanity! Not to satisfy some sick pleasure you say he has and certainly not to pleasure me! I'm not his "sexy" slave or "sexy" maid!

Also I would like to say that I am not some over emotional whinny crybaby! So what if I get angry!? I can fight and will continue to fight titans! Somebody has to stop them, I WILL KILL ALL- (SNAP!)

Damnit!

**Sincerely, **

**Eren Yeager **

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's all for now, Hopefully Eren was in character. Please do review! favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Mikasa Ackerman

**Letter 2- Mikasa Ackerman **

**A/N: **I must say that I'm really having fun writing and thinking these drabbles up, and I'm glad that you guys seem to be liking them! Also much thanks to those who took the time to review and let me know what you thought about the last letter: **Pavehawk55, THE PERSONAL ONE 1230, Mizuki00, Lelija, **and **Amisa the Writer**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan_. Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Now on with the story-er well letter!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

These stories involving myself and Eren have got to stop. Eren is my childhood friend his parents took me in when I had no place to go; he saved my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, even if that means taking the lifes of you writers who make him uncomfortable..._*eyes narrows into a fearsome look, as the room goes suddenly silent; a cold chill sweeping across the floor* _

**_Armin:_ **" Uh...Mikasa I don't think these writings are suppose to be taken so..well seriously...I'm sure they don't mean it...

...

_*stops to gather thoughts before picking up her writing tool again* _

Anyway You have the wrong idea about Eren and I, our relationship is *_a small blush begins to appear* _not like that. As well as I couldn't help but notice that it seems you writers _also_ have the wrong idea about the Captain and I, it looks like you all are under the impression that I have romantic feelings towards him and that we are somehow secret siblings/ sibling lovers.

No.

I can _really _assure you that is not the case.

I really don't understand what is with you writers and your love of romance, but the truth is that I don't have time for things like romance. The reason why I'm in the Survey Corps is to protect Eren and my comrades. To kill titans, not get myself killed trying to impress some secret crush. Though this doesn't mean that I'm some cold heart-ed silent person who loves to do things like slap around Jean Kirstein like some of you writers have me doing for some reason...

In fact _*looks briefly around the room* _I can assure you it was Sasha.

**Sincerely, **

**Mikasa Ackerman**

* * *

**A/N: **Mikasa is so serious its tough to try and be funny with her, though hopefully it was still enjoyable! As always please do Review, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Armin Arlert

**Letter 3- Armin Arlert**

**A/N: **I would like to point out that after posting this drabble series and going deeper into Attack on Titan fanfiction I have found other stories with similar ideas to mine, though I hope you can continue to enjoy this nonetheless! Much thanks and apperciation for those who took the time to review last chapter!: **NanoWorker, ThePersonalOne1230, Not so human anymore, Amisa the Writer, 2509su, Cyborg (who I apologize for missing you review for chapter 1!), Guest, **and **Mizuki00**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan. _Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Anyways! On with the letter!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

Uh wow...I had no idea that we have a fan base or that people actually follow our lifes like you writers do. It's pretty surprising, and kinda flattering _*shyly blushes out of embarrassment* _I mean the stories on here involving Eren, the titans, and the things that have happened in our lifes are so detailed! It really makes me wonder how you all do it...

Though I believe some of you have the wrong idea about me...I actually don't like men. I don't and never have had any sexual relations with any of my friends girls or guys, I just don't feel that way towards them! Eren is my best friend! and we have known each other since childhood but we don't cuddle at night and he does not hold me when I cry! Which is another thing I don't understand, I know that I'm not brave like Eren or skilled at killing titans like Mikasa and the others are but I do more in the Survey Corps than yell and cry! _*gets a determined look in his eyes as he begins to write faster* _

I must admit its a little insulting how you writers always have me crying, getting kidnapped, or being swallowed by a titan! I know its not much... the titans truly are monstrous, but I'm a strategist! and though I can't fight very well I can help the others in my own way!

*_Gets so caught up in the moment that he gets up from his chair, and begins to yell out loud what hes writing* _

"BECAUSE I BELIEVE THAT TOGETHER WE CAN BEAT THE TITANS!"

_**Eren:** _Hey- uh Armin why are you yelling?

"Oh its-uh well I was just writing some stuff..."

**_Eren:_ **Oh well alright then...

_*Armin sits back down, and continues writing feeling slightly embarrassed*_

I guess I really can get a little caught up in the moment at times.

**Sincerely, **

**Armin Arlert **

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Armin he does seem to yell alot in the manga and anime, but he really is a strategy genius! Not positive whose going to a make an appearance next maybe Jean? Haha! Anyway as always please do Review, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Jean Kirstein

**Letter 4: Jean Kirstein**

**A/N: **This letter is out later than I planned but I'm glad that I made time to get it out today! As some of you might know I've been catching up to the manga and its so intense~seriously mind blown half the time! As always much thanks and appreciation for the people who took time to leave a review last letter!: **Not so human anymore, Lelija, xDollfie, 2509su, MorganPines8998, ThePersonalOne1230, **and **Amisa the Writer**.

*Also special thanks to **Not so human anymore **for suggesting that the our favorite characters speak some words about their abridged counter parts!*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan. _Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Now on with the letter!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

Yeager, Yeager, Yeager! I swear that's all I read from you supposed "authors". I know that he's "Humanity's last hope" and all but seriously its tiring enough having to always go out of our way for the guy let alone having to now sit down and read all this garbage about him! I swear that guy...Ugh! he pisses me off _*clutches his writing tool tightly as he rolls his eyes at the thought of Eren* _

And while we are on the topic of being pissed off, I think its about time that someone sets you bastards straight involving me and some things! Marco was like a brother to me, he's what got me through the hard times...hell he even thought I was a leader but that didn't mean that I lead him into the bathroom to do all the sick things you idiots write! I mean come on! Cuddling, feeding each other, chains, having me dress as a woman, sleeping together, and even MORE sleeping together I swear you people are just sick!

I like women! Women I tell you! Beautiful, strong women who know how to take care of themselves..._*looks around to see if anyone is watching, as he pulls a secret photo he took of Mikasa out of his back pocket* _Now why is it so hard for you so called writers to write me in stories with her!? Minus Yeager's freaky titan abilities, I'm way more of a hero than he is! and I _know _I can kick ass better than he can._  
_

And now as if your crappy stories about me aren't insult enough, there are also stupid fake videos of me going around! I swear I don't talk or laugh like that! I'll admit that I was a coward once, but not anymore, just what the hell is wrong with you people!?

*_Gets so caught up in what he's writing, he fails to realize that Connie walked up behind him* _

**_Connie:_**Whoa man! Your crazy! How in the world did you manage to sneak into the girls barracks to get that photo of Mikasa like that!?

"Connie shut up you loud idiot!"

*_The room suddenly gets filled with a dark killing intent, as Mikasa makes her way across the room towards a very nervous and frightened looking Jean and Connie* _

Awe Shi-

**Sincerely****, **

**Jean Kirstein **

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha! This was a fun letter to write since Jean is a victim to SO many funny things! I have to watch more of the abridged episodes as well those are seriously hilarious! As always please do Review! favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.

The time has come, next letter will probably be from none other than one of my favorite~


	5. Chapter 5: Levi Rivaille

**Letter 5- Levi Rivaille **

**A/N: **I'm finally fully caught up with the _Attack on Titan _manga, and its getting soo good! I'm truly bummed that Isayama announced he's planning to end the series at 20 volumes. Which also means that I know Levi's true last name, though for the sake of no spoilers I've decided not to put it down. As always much thanks and appreciation to those who took the time to review the last letter!: **Gianna Sparrow, MorganPines8998, GeekyKittenCat, xDollfie, ThePersonalOne1230, NanoWorker, Mizuki00, Cyborg, Not so human anymore, mesiagamer, Lelija, 2509su, **and **Amisa the Writer**.

*Also _**please be** **aware!** _That if you love Levi as much as I do then you know that he can tend to speak in a very crude and sometimes rude manner, so in order to live up to his character there is some cursing in here. Nothing serious, due to personal opinion and reader requests but for argument sake this is a fair warning!*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan_. Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Now on with the letter~

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

Tch. I would of thought that all writers brains had to at least be bigger than a piece of of rat shit in order to be considered authors, but I guess even I can be wrong at times. Why you supposed writers are so obsessed with the shitty air and the overall quite shitty living conditions we have over here in the first place makes me wonder...

My first and only priorities are to my squad and pulling humanity off its sorry ass in order to try and stop what is otherwise immediate extinction. In other words,what we-the Survey corps do is not a game.

Though since you all seem so eager to throw picnic's and meet and greets with the titans, I welcome you to come along with us on one of our expeditions outside the walls. Where you can all stare at my ass as long as you want to, while a titan chews on yours. This assuming that you writers actually make it outside the walls without slipping and calling me one of those idiotic nicknames that you supposed authors are so fond of.

Regardless of what you do, I could care less. Though you should know that I do not have any sexual relations with any members of my squad, not Eren Yeager who you pigs claim I'm just dying to get my hands on, not Ackerman, not any fallen comrades, not anyone. I have better things to do *_stops writing as he then rubs the bottom of his desk, his eyes then narrowing at the almost microscopic dust bunnies on his hand before he continues writing*. _

In case any of you brats do not understand that, this also includes Erwin. Its true that he has some of my respect now, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that we play any of the shitty "commander, subordinate games" that you idiots write us doing. In fact I'm sure I could have Yeager reach into one of our toilets and pull out a piece of shit with better lines than any of your stories.

*_suddenly stops writing to look up and glare at Hange walking towards him, who has once again entered his room without knocking* _

**_Hange:_ **OOoo Levi! I didn't know that you keep a journal!

"Shut-up four eyes, as you can see this is a letter not a journal."

**_Hange: _**Thats not what it looks like from here~

*I_gnoring Hange he then picks back up his writing tool, though not before glancing at the broom beside his door*__  
_

I don't have anymore time for this, I've got to clean up this mess.

**Sincerely****, **

**Levi Ri****vaille**

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! this letter took a lot of thought, None the less I hope that it was enjoyable:) As always Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.

Also in case some of you were wondering I do take letter requests, so if you would like to see a letter from some one fill free to let me know!


	6. Chapter 6: Erwin Smith

**Letter 6- Erwin Smith**

**A/N: **Ugh...I can't believe its already August which means its almost time for school again*groans in disappointment* I'm seriously not looking forward to that. Anyway as usual much thanks and apperciation to those of you who took the time to review last letter: **Not so human anymore, Amisa the Writer, MorganPines8998, mesiagamer, Mizuki00, NanoWorker, 2509su, Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora, **and **xDollfie**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan. _Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Now on with the letter!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

As of late I've been hearing quite a lot of things regarding these works of fiction that involve sometimes myself and others from my unit. *_eyes shifting to the side of his desk, as he focuses in on the towering stacks of reports from his comrades and soldiers* _ and so after reading some of these writings myself I've come to the conclusion that they are well...interesting to say the least. But I have also come to the conclusion that you writers have the wrong idea about how the Survey Corps operates.

The Survey Corps serves as a way for humanity to fight back against the titans and take back the land that they have stolen. We serve as a hope to humanity, as a path towards change even if the public at the moment doesn't see it that way. My job as commander of the Survey Corps is to lead my men in order so we can accomplish this goal, in other words there is little time if any for things like romance.

I have no idea where you writers got the notion that I prefer men to women, but the whole idea of these stories involving myself, Levi, and any other of my subordinates doing things such as having "midnight strategy meetings" that aren't _really _meetings but something else is just ridiculous! *_eyebrows raising as he gives a slight shocked though agitated laugh* _

I said it once but I'll say it again, I am the commander of the Survey Corps and my job is to lead my unit. Fortunately I doubt that anyone is actually taking these stories involving me serious-

_*Before he can finish writing his sentence, a highly agitated Levi bursts into his office followed by a confused looking Hanji* _

**_Hanji: _**Commander Erwin! Sir! You didn't tell me that you and Levi are together!

"What? Hanji what on earth are you talking about?"

**_Levi:_ **Oi shit glasses, how many times do I have to tell you that those garbage stories are not true?! I'm starting to think that your ears are as bad as your eyes.

"Stories?! Those damn writings again? Hanji you should know by now that whatever it is you have read is not true."

**_Hanji: _**So commander you and Levi really aren't a thing? Guess the guys in the mess hall were wrong after all...

_*Erwin after looking away from his two subordinates, face palms himself with a frustrated sigh before picking back up his writing tool* _

My reputation is done for.

**Sincerely****, **

**Erwin Smith **

* * *

**A/N: **Well another letter is done, I hope as always that it was enjoyable! Also please do review, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Petra Ral

**Letter 7- Petra Ral **

**A/N: **When I was first introduced to Petra and squad Levi I really liked them and thought they were going to be in the series for awhile! So when I was re-reading volume 7 I couldn't help but feel a bit sad due to their sudden (and quite crappy) deaths. On a lighter note much thanks and appreciation to everyone who took the time to review last letter: **DannyRiddle15-TakaTsu-san, NanoWorker, Nikkychin7, Mizuki00, 2509su, MorganPines8998, Amisa the Writer, **and **mesiagamer**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of _Attack on Titan_. Also this story is inspired by **Sariniste's **Bleach story.

Without further delay here is the letter!

* * *

**Dear Attack on Titan Fanfiction Writers, **

I wanted to personally thank all you writers out there for putting your trust and really believing in Captain Levi, Myself, and the rest of my friends and comrades that serve here in the Survey Corps. It means a lot, especially since I know our unit is not all that popular when it comes to public opinion...*_griminess a bit as she recalls the faces and comments of most of the walls inhabitants when returning from the outside* _so your stories though a bit strange at times are nice. -**SNORT- **

*_At the sound of the familiar snort close in her ear, Petra then places down her writing tool. Becoming instantly irritated as she looks__ up to see none other than Oluo looking over her* __  
_

**_Oluo:_ ** Tch. Petra I really don't know why your giving those supposed writers so much praise...anybody can write out simple stuff like that.

"Shut-up Oluo! Quit trying to sound like Captain Levi! Besides who gave you permission to read my stuff anyway!?" _  
_

**_Oluo:_ **...Tch.

_*Still feeling annoyed, she picks up her writing tool as she continues to write where she left off* _

Anyway as I was writing before I was interrupted by a certain idiot, I think that you writers and your stories are quite nice. I'll admit that I've sort of gotten into a habit of reading your stories whenever I'm off duty, so I couldn't help but notice that it seems you writers all believe that the Captain and I..._*Blushes and starts to fidget almost nervously* _are well...lovers.

Though really it isn't like that at all, he just picked me to be on his squad because of my skill set. It's not that he's a bad person, I mean sure he comes off as standoffish and rude most of the time but I know that deep down he has a kind heart...

_**Oluo:**_"But I know that deep down he has a _really_ kind heart~"

_*At the sound of Oluo mocking her out loud, she then blushes from both embarrassment and anger. This time fixing an icy glare of almost certain death on Oluo as she continues to write* _

Please excuse my sudden rudeness but it seems that there is a idiot I need to set straight.

**Sincerely****, **

**Petra Ral **

* * *

**A/N:** I always thought one of the funniest things about squad Levi was the fights between Petra and Oluo, I wonder if there are any stories with them together? Haha! Anyways please do review, favorite, and follow! Compliments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
